Usuario discusión:Absay
Sobre el artículo de parodias Hola, me gustaría invitarte a que vieras el actual artículo de parodias. Me intentado solucionar todos mis errores, y hacerlo todo según las reglas de la wiki. *He quitado las imagenes, porque ya estaban los videos. *He quitado las caratulas de las peliculas y juegos, por el posible Copyright. *He intentado al máximo adecuarlo todo a un lenguaje enciclopedico, pero es algo difícil en este tema. *He quitado los enlaces a los videos, porque ya están los videos directamente. *He creado una sección para "Enlaces Externos" *He eliminado algunos enlaces a imágenes, innecesarios. Lo peor de todo, es el lenguaje enciclopédico, yo he intentado, que todo esté expresado de una manera seria, pero en cuanto al tema de tratar sobre parodias es difícil hablar con lenguaje enciclopédico. Por favor, os pido que comentéis, si he arreglado algun error, y cuáles faltan. Decidme qué aspecto aun no estaría correcto en el artículo. Decidme si em falta algo por favor. Muchas gracias a vosotros, por corregidme y ayudarme. Saludos.—Boteh 00:35 13 mar 2009 (UTC) :Hola AbbeySP, te he dejado 2 comentarios en la discusión de parodias. Pasate por allí cuando puedas, y me contestas, cómo te parece que está ahora el artículo?... sigue teniendo algun error? Muchas gracias.—Boteh 16:24 13 mar 2009 (UTC) ::¿¿¿¿¿¿???????????????? edité 2 cosillas pequeñas, y lo has vuelto a quitar. Sólo edité una mayúscula, que no creo que esté bien ... la palabra internet es com minuscula no? para la vuelves a poner en mayuscula? .. jajaja...y puse un enlace directo a "saga Grand theft auto"... esto último lo has modificado, y ya no enlaza bien, sino que se dirige hacia la desambiguación.... nosé... no creo que las pequeñas cosas que hize estubieran mal no AbbeySP???--Boteh 01:28 14 mar 2009 (UTC) :::jaja bueno vale vale xDDD.. pues si te parece mal lo del enlace, quitalo, porque está enlazando a la desambiguación. Ya que quitastes el enlace que puse a la "saga", .. nosé para qué dejas ese...—Boteh 03:34 14 mar 2009 (UTC) * No toques mas nada de Lure por favor, estás mesclando todo.--Leandritodepompeya 18:18 22 abr 2009 (UTC) Hola. Me parece que debo explicar lo que hice. Para empezar, cambién los títulos de "Lure (SA)" y "Lure (IV)" a Lure (misión de San Andreas) y Lure (misión de Grand Theft Auto IV). ¿Por qué hice eso? Porque a mi parecer son más descriptivos esos títulos que sólo "SA" y "IV". Como trasladé títulos, hice lo siguiente: al teclear "Lure" direcciona hacia la página de Desambiguación (cuando antes lo hacía directamente hacia "Lure (SA)". De la página de desambiguación ya el lector puede elegir qué "Lure" está buscando. En pocas palabras, cambié a títulos más descriptivos, y por ello simplifiqué de ir por el 'camino' y te encuentras con dos opciones. No sé si me expliqué bien.--AbbeySP 18:23 22 abr 2009 (UTC) Es lo que a ti te parece, pero ya está así. No mezqules las cosas. Ya está. Si empezamos a hacer esto con todos los artículos jámas terminaremos.-- 18:26 22 abr 2009 (UTC) Además debería ser Lure (Misión de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas)-- 18:28 22 abr 2009 (UTC) Lo de la desambiguación esta muy bien, pero con "SA" y "IV" es solo mas que suficiente, para que el lector entienda de que juego se trata.--Leandritodepompeya 18:30 22 abr 2009 (UTC) :Tienes razón, Gángster. Afortunadamente sólo edité dos títulos. Y es que sigue estando algo difuso sobre cómo abreviar: "GTA: San Andreas", "GTA: SA" o no usar abreviación y de plano poner el título entero. :Leandritodepompeya: en efecto, era mi parecer colocar los títulos de esa manera, porque considero que son más descriptivos y se ven mejor, pero al final de cuentas, como dices, quienes se meten aquí son jugadores que conocen bien las "jergas" y letras empleadas para las denominaciones de los juegos. Además tienen razón: cambiar todo a como "me parece" sería prácticamente imposible. Saludos a ambos.--AbbeySP 18:33 22 abr 2009 (UTC) Premio Digan lo que quieran... "Que ahora se otorgan premios por cualquier cosa, que es un premio estúpido, etc." He aprendido en mucho tiempo que a TODOS les gusta sentirse útiles alguna vez, y hay usuarios que fueron reconocidos muchos meses después de lo que debía ser... No voy a cometer este error, y creo que Abbey se lo merece... Por corregirnos los errores de ortografía, por escribir textos en sus comentarios, por ayudar a los demás... Ojalá todos pudiéramos seguir tu ejemplo... PD: dame tu MSN... -- 03:29 29 abr 2009 (UTC) :Felicidades ;D... Por cierto... no sería "¿podrías darme tu MSN?" xD.... -- 21:45 30 abr 2009 (UTC) Feliciades ----[[Usuario:Miketoreno666|'Mike666']] 21:59 30 abr 2009 (UTC) :¡Vaya! Gracias Fabián. Ser reconocido en una comunidad aficionada a GTA es buen incentivo. Realmente no sé cómo tomarlo, puesto que creo que ¡no he hecho nada! Sí, he corregido algunas faltas y eso, pero no considero que sea suficiente mérito aún. Humildemente les doy las gracias y les confieso que obviamente esto alienta a seguir trabajando. Y por supuesto que les doy mi MSN: k a b l e s _ 0 0 7 :Saludos también a Claude y Mike.--AbbeySP 19:02 1 may 2009 (UTC) Juegos Hola Abbey. Tenía una duda, y solo se me ocurrió planteartela a ti. Grand Thft Auto: Advance; me parece que se debe llamar Grand Theft Auto: Game Boy Advance. Porque la portada del juego es así. Además, en la página oficial de Rockstar Games, el juego se llama Grand Theft Auto: Game Boy Advance. ¿Qué te parece? Otra cosa más. Como sabemos, el GTA primero, cuando se nombra, no dice GTA 1, solo GTA. Por eso: El GTA 1: London, ¿tiene que tener el numero 1?-- 20:38 7 may 2009 (UTC) *Gángster, por que querés cambiar toda la wiki!?!?!?!?! xD ¿Querés un motivo por el cual dejarlo como está? Busca en google "GTA: Game Boy Advance" (entre comillas) y aparece esto: ' Resultados 1 - 10 de aproximadamente 377 de "GTA: Game Boy Advance". (0,16 segundos) '. Ahora busca "GTA: Advance" (entre comillas) y aparece esto: ' Resultados 1 - 10 de aproximadamente 98.000 de "GTA:Advance". (0,15 segundos) '. ¿Bastante diferencia, no?. Y lo de London, es cuestión de gustos. Se pone el "1" solo para identificar que es una expansión de tal juego, al igual que el IV de The Lost and Damned. Saludos -- 21:44 7 may 2009 (UTC) ::El juego debería escribirse como oficialmente se llama, cierto. Y, de hecho, el juego oficialmente se llama Grand Theft Auto Game Boy Advance, sin los dos puntos. Pero, como dice Claude, en este caso ya existen muchísimos artículos que llevan el nombre Grand Theft Auto: Advance. Me parece que cambiarlo a como es oficial en todos los casos supone una loquísima tarea a la que no muchos se prestarían. Lo que se podría hacer, entonces, es simplemente ir al artículo del GTA Advance y especificar dentro de la definición principal algo como: ::*''Grand Theft Auto Advance (oficialmente Grand Theft Auto Game Boy Advance) es un juego que bla bla bla...'' ::Haciendo eso estás ya dejando precedente de que, aunque mucha información diga Grand Theft Auto: Advance, en el artículo principal existe constancia y reconocimiento del nombre oficial. ::Respecto a GTA 1 London, allí sí debería existir una referencia oficial. Quizá siento que ese sí se deba cambiar a Grand Theft Auto: London 19... No hay mucho dato respecto a ello, y tal vez no sea tan trabajoso modificarlo. Pero la actitud anti-cambios oficiales del sr. CS9425 me atemoriza . Saluden al chef. --AbbeySP 22:36 7 may 2009 (UTC) :::Perdón, me equivoqué xD Estaba al 125% seguro de que el juego no tenía un nombre "oficial" y que por eso se lo llamó Advance. Acabo de ver en la página oficial (que la acabo de encontrar xD) que el juego se llamaba en verdad Grand Theft Auto: Game Boy Advance. Si alguien está dispuesto a cambiarlo, adelante xD. En cuanto al London, en realidad se llama "Mission Pack 1: London 1969" y "Mission Pack 2: London 1961". Con ese criterio, se les puede llamar Grand Theft Auto 1: London 1969 (y 1961). El "Mission Pack" se llama "Mission Pack 1", porque sabian que seguramente iban a sacar un Mission Pack 2, por lo tanto el "1" debe estar para no crear confusiones... y por eso pasa lo mismo con el GTA 1, que por eso tiene el 1. Es decir, en un principio no lo tenía, pero al lanzar el GTA 2, se le puede agregar el 1, para así diferenciarlo de "Grand Theft Auto" sin ningún número, que hace referencia a la saga. Saludos -- 23:35 7 may 2009 (UTC) La mejor razón por la que no creo conveniente cambiar GTA Advance por GTA Game boy Advance, es que Google nos ahorra una 0,01 parte de segundo de nuestras vidas al buscar el juego... -- 04:07 8 may 2009 (UTC) :La mejor prueba para solucionar el conflicto. thumb|200px|[[GTA: Advance.]]-- 04:34 8 may 2009 (UTC) *¡Y GTAAAF salva el día! Bien, creo que con esa captura cualquier otro argumento es inválido. Además, otra referencia está en el libreto de instrucciones del juego (el cual sostengo con la mano ahora mismo), donde se lo llama "Grand Theft Auto Advance" y "GTA Advance". La portada de la caja dice nada más "Grand Theft Auto", pero para distinción del primer GTA se le coloca Advance. En general así es con todos los juegos para esta consola que repiten los títulos en otras consolas, a los cuales simplemente se les nombra Advance al final, y jamás añadiéndoles los dos puntos (ej. Final Fantasy VI y Final Fantasy VI Advance). Quizá ya no constituya un nombre totalmente oficial, pero es un estándar muy cómodo y fácilmente reconocible, lo cual acumula peso a su favor. *Sobre los juegos de London, y viendo lo que CS9425 ha dicho, entonces me parece coherente que siga llamándose "GTA 1", para, precisamente, diferenciarlo de la saga "GTA" entera. Cabe mencionar que el artículo "Grand Theft Auto" actualmente está muy mal estructurado y ambiguamente mezcla información sobre la saga y el primer juego de la saga. --AbbeySP 14:14 8 may 2009 (UTC) Hola! Gracias por los tips, es que soy un poco torpe en esa wiki.-- Por nada. Tampoco olvides firmar tus comentarios.--AbbeySP 22:09 12 may 2009 (UTC) Hola ^_^ Hola Abbey... veo que eres un experto en la ortografía y gramatica. Puedes darle una checadita a mis historias porque yo soy pesima en esas partes jjjjj por favor. --TOTO.INC 02:16 16 may 2009 (UTC) :Hola TOTO.INC. Gracias por lo de experto. Por supuesto que puedo ayudarte. Veo que son historias un tanto largas. Me tomará algún tiempo pero espero que no más de unos cinco días.--AbbeySP 19:09 16 may 2009 (UTC) Hola Abbey Gracias por el consejo que me dijiste el pasado 9 de mayo. Siento no haber podido contestarte pues he andado algo ocupado (XD).—Sirgis 10:41 16 may 2009 (UTC) :Por nada, Sirgis. Para servirte .--AbbeySP 19:10 16 may 2009 (UTC) No problem ^_^ Gracias Abbey sabia que podia contar contigo... no te preocupes por el tiempo, no hay prisa xD puedes hacerlo cuando tu quieras. bye.